


Sour

by defholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gross, M/M, Vomiting, chan eating too much and getting sick, jisung being disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic
Summary: Chan eats too much pizza and gets sick, and Jisung is disgusting and gets turned on from watching Chan vomit.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Sour

Undeniably, Chan is a big eater. He loves food, and his ability to eat large amounts in one sitting never failed to amaze his group mates, who would sit watching him stuff his face long after they had finished their own food. Sometimes, specifically for the entertainment of the other boys, Chan would gorge himself far beyond the point of satiation just to see how much he could eat before he felt sick to his stomach. Tonight was one of those nights. 

“What do you guys want to eat? Pizza, chicken, Chinese food-” Minho held his phone in his hand as he listed off the types of food available for delivery. It was rare for all eight of the members to eat together since they all had their own busy schedules. Tonight, the only members at home were Minho, Chan, Jisung, and Felix. It was much easier to decide what to order to eat when there were less people at home. More people meant more opinions, and that could often lead to bickering for hours over what to order. 

“Hyung! I want pizza!” Jisung shouted out from the other room, probably laying on his bed with one airpod in watching a weird nature documentary. 

“Pizza?” Minho looked to Chan and Felix for their approval, the two of them sat on the couch in the living room deeply invested in Super Smash Bros. The two boys nodded in response, both of them not being picky eaters and willing to eat whatever was ordered. Minho used the app on his phone to order the pizza before plopping down on the couch next to the two blonde haired boys. Minho understood nothing about this game, mindlessly staring at the screen while Isabelle from Animal Crossing brawled with Bowser. Felix won, as he usually did, which pushed the two boys into a play fist fight on the couch next to Minho.

The delivery service was incredibly fast and it wasn’t long before their doorbell was rung signaling the arrival of their food. Minho grabbed the food from the delivery man and laid out the sizable spread on the living room table. For the first time all day, Jisung stammered out of his room and into the bright living area, eyes squinting from the light and hair still messy from laying in bed. The four boys fit easily around the coffee table. While eating, they talked about everything, showed each other funny things on their phones, and talked about upcoming schedules. The first one to get full was always Jisung, who often overestimated his appetite and ended up eating the least amount of food out of the group. Even though he had finished eating, a half eaten piece of pizza sitting on the plate in front of him, he stayed in the living room with the other members. Slowly the other members finished eating until the only one left was Chan, who continued to stuff his face as if his stomach was some sort of bottomless pit.

“Hyung, you stuff your face like you haven’t eaten in weeks.” Felix looked at the older boy with mild disgust. “I don’t like to waste food.” Chan said, talking with his mouth full. Nobody argued. The three boys watched the oldest member eat, and admittedly, it was fascinating. 

By the time all of the boys were done eating, there were no leftovers, most of the food having been consumed by Chan, of course. After cleaning up, they all went back to doing their own things. Minho was laying in bed, Felix was playing video games on Chan’s computer, Jisung was watching videos on his phone, and Chan laid on the couch across from him, feeling too full to even move at this point. It felt like the room was spinning and the nauseated feeling crept up on Chan faster than it ever had before. He tried to fight it off, swallowing the saliva building up in his mouth and thinking about absolutely anything that wasn’t vomiting. 

“Do you feel okay hyung?” Jisung looked up from the Tiktok he was watching to see Chan across from him on the couch looking almost green in the face. Jisung knew that Chan had eaten far too much and it was coming back to bite him. Chan nodded his head but didn’t say anything, afraid that if he opened his mouth he might vomit right there in the living room. Jisung set down his phone and scooted closer to Chan, putting his hand on the stomach of the older boy and massaging gently. This, unfortunately, made things about a million times worse for Chan. It all happened so fast, he leaned over himself and retched, vomit splashing onto the floor, getting on his feet, legs, and of course, all over Jisung’s arm, which he had pulled away from Chan’s stomach at the most inopportune time. Chan immediately got up and ran from the couch to the bathroom. Jisung glanced down at his hoodie sleeve which was now covered in Chan’s vomit. He didn’t feel disgusted. 

Without thinking twice about it, Jisung got up and followed Chan into the bathroom, where he was kneeled over the toilet. Chan turned his head from the bowl for one second to look at Jisung, a quiet whine of “Sungie” coming from his swollen lips. Chan’s face was stained with tears and snot ran down from his nose thanks to repeated gagging. Jisung felt so wrong for thinking this, but Chan looked hot. It was something about how vulnerable he looked, wiping tears away from his eyes as his entire body shook. Jisung wanted to be closer to him. He closed the door and locked it, making his way over to kneel behind Chan, gently rubbing his back. Chan smelled awful, the stench of the vomit that hit Chan’s legs and feet finally creeping up on Jisung as he sat behind the older boy. This didn’t disgust Jisung, as a matter of fact, it turned him on just a little bit to see him covered in his own vomit. Chan was still leaning over the toilet, resting his face in his hands with his elbows on the toilet seat. They sat there together for a minute, Jisung figured that Chan was done vomiting, but still stayed behind him just in case. Jisung felt so wrong and dirty for thinking this, but he wanted to see Chan vomit again. He wanted to see his leader so helpless, getting sick into the toilet bowl while Jisung was the only one there to take care of him. 

“I’m sorry, Sungie.” Chan looked at Jisung with tear filled eyes. He looked so defeated, his cheeks and nose bright red and his lips shiny. Jisung couldn’t stop staring at his lips, even though he was certain that Chan’s mouth probably tasted foul and sour, he didn’t care. He wanted so badly to kiss Chan, to feel his hot swollen lips against his own. Jisung pressed his lips to Chan’s before the older boy even had the chance to pull away. Jisung was right, it tasted disgusting. However, that didn’t stop him from pushing his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, practically tasting exactly what Chan had just thrown up a few minutes ago. Jisung kissed him deeply, feeling so wrong that tasting Chan like this turned him on so much. He was hard in his sweatpants, bringing down a hand to feel himself over the fabric. They kept on like this until Chan pulled away, a string of spit connecting their lips. 

“Fuck.” Chan turned his head back to the toilet and retched hard, throwing up again with more projection than the first time. Jisung kept his hand on his crotch, palming himself while he watched Chan get sick, while his other hand gently rubbed his back. He was disgusting, he knew it, but watching the older boy get sick made his whole body feel so hot. He wanted to kiss Chan again, to taste the sour flavor in his mouth. He wanted to put his cock inside Chan’s mouth and feel the bile burn the tip of his dick. Jisung watched intently and continued touching himself as Chan finished vomiting, watching the way his lips quivered and snot dripped from his nose. Jisung felt himself getting close, subconsciously throwing his head back and rubbing himself harder, for a moment not even considering the fact that he was sitting right next to Chan. Chan grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped his eyes and nose before flushing the mess down the toilet.

“What are you doing?” Jisung snapped back to reality. Chan looked at him with disgust and confusion, eyes dropping down to Jisung’s crotch, the front of his sweatpants now having a small wet spot where his precum leaked through. 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s gross I know… Just thought you looked so hot, I couldn’t help it.” Jisung was so ashamed. He wouldn’t be surprised if Chan slapped him right then. He deserved that, he was disgusting for jerking off right next to his friend getting sick. But Chan didn’t slap him. As a matter of fact, he pulled away Jisung’s hand and placed his own on Jisung’s crotch. Jisung looked at Chan with wide, confused eyes, wondering why he would possibly entertain Jisung’s sick fantasy.

“You’re gross for getting turned on by this, Jisung. You liked watching me get sick so much that you couldn’t help but touch yourself. That’s why you kissed me too, right? You’re so nasty that you probably even thought it tasted good, huh?” Jisung couldn’t even speak, he was so turned on, images of Chan getting sick still playing in his mind. Chan giggled at Jisung’s lack of response, applying more pressure with his hand over Jisung’s clothed cock.

“Hyung stop it, I’m gonna cum.” Chan takes his hand off Jisung’s crotch and pulls down his sweatpants. Jisung wasn’t wearing any underwear, he usually doesn’t when he’s at home, so Chan was immediately exposed to his painfully hard, leaking dick. Jisung whined at the exposure, wanting to cover himself up but also wanting to feel Chan touch him at the same time. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you’re thinking.” Chan cooed at Jisung, the awful smell of vomit on his breath practically punching Jisung in the face. 

“Put your mouth on me, please. Want hyung to suck my cock.” Chan never expected that Jisung was this disgusting, wanting him to suck his dick right after he threw up. Chan’s stomach was still a little sour, but Jisung looked so cute and stupid, how could he deny him? He motioned for Jisung to stand up as he got on his knees in front of him, spitting on his palm for lubrication as he started to stroke Jisung’s cock. Jisung’s dick was pretty small, just like the rest of him, and super cute. It fit nicely in Chan’s hand. 

“You really want this?” Chan asked and Jisung looked down and nodded pathetically quickly. Scooting forward just a little bit, Chan touched the tip of Jisung’s cock to his wet lips. Jisung whined as he looked down at Chan, the older boy slowly taking the rest of Jisung into his mouth. Chan didn’t gag on Jisung’s dick, mostly because it was too small to even go that far, the entire thing in his mouth without even reaching the back of his throat. Jisung’s earlier thoughts were correct, the sour bile that remained in Chan’s mouth and throat made the tip of his cock burn. Chan’s mouth was so wet and hot, Jisung could have come right then if he didn’t try to have any sort of restraint. 

“Feels good, hyung. Go faster, please.” Chan complied, bobbing his head slightly faster on Jisung’s dick even though the movement made him feel more nauseous. Chan looked up, focused on Jisung’s face, the way that his eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed, he knew that Jisung was close. He pulled his mouth off Jisung’s dick, making him whine, and went back to slowly stroking him with his hand.

“You wanna cum, don’t you? Nasty little boy.” The way that Chan talked to Jisung with such a condescending tone made his whole body feel warm, wanting so badly to reach his orgasm and cum down the older boy’s throat.

“Please, I want to cum! Let me cum in your mouth hyung, please.” Jisung begged, sounding incredibly stupid and pathetic. He was past the point of being humiliated for how disgusting he was, all he could think about at this point was how badly he wanted to cum. Chan took Jisung into his mouth again, sucking him off faster and harder than before while he brought up his left hand to play with Jisung’s sensitive balls. He probably would’ve fallen over backwards if Chan wasn’t using his other hand to support Jisung’s back, holding him up from behind. Jisung’s legs felt like jelly and the pressure in his tummy built up, tugging on Chan’s hair while he sucked his cock.

“Ah- I’m gonna cum.” Jisung could barely push out a sentence before he came, shooting hot cum down Chan’s throat, making him groan. The taste of Jisung’s cum in Chan’s already sour mouth made him want to gag, but he swallowed it down like it was some sort of anti nausea medication, feeling slightly disgusted in himself after doing so. 

After recovering from his orgasm, Jisung kneeled down so that he was eye level with Chan again and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Even though Jisung was incredibly disgusting, he still had his moments where he was sweet and domestic. Brushing Chan’s sweaty hair out of his face and taking his face into his hands, he kissed the older boy again, giggling cutely as he pulled away.

“Your breath really stinks, and you’re still covered in your own puke.” Jisung looked down at Chan’s sweatpants, the vomit now drying and slightly crusty on his leg. “Come on, let’s take a shower.” Jisung pulled Chan up and helped undress him, pulling him into the shower where he scrubbed Chan’s hair and washed his entire body for him. He took his time, making sure that Chan got completely clean, giving him tiny kisses all over as he scrubbed him clean. Chan’s stomach didn’t feel weird anymore, aside from the butterflies that he got every time Jisung warmly smiled at him. They nearly forgot that other people were home until Felix came banging on the door, yelling over the sound of the shower to ask if Chan was okay. 

“He’s fine!” Jisung yelled out, continuing to wash the conditioner out of Chan’s soft hair. Chan was more than fine. As a matter of fact, getting sick again in the future didn’t seem like such a bad thing if Jisung was going to be there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this because I felt that there was a serious lack of Chan pukefic on this website... and it honestly took me FOREVER to find the motivation to write and complete this. So I hope that those of you out there who are as gross as me thoroughly enjoyed this :) 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter if you haven't already @chanshole and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
